disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2017
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] ]] Theatrical releases Feature films *March 17 - ''Beauty and the Beast will be released. *April 21 - Born in China will be released. *May 5 - Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 will be released. *May 26 - Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales will be released. *June 16 - Cars 3 will be released. *July 7 - Spider-Man: Homecoming will be released. *November 3 - Thor: Ragnarok will be released. *November 22 - Coco will be released. *December 15 - Star Wars: Episode VIII will be released. Television *January - Mickey and the Roadster Racers will premiere on Disney Junior.Celebrate ‘Disney Junior at the Movies’ and be Among First to See the New Series Mickey and the Roadster Racers, in Cinemas for One Day *February - The Tangled series pilot, Before Ever After will premiere on Disney Channel.Stitch Kingdom: 'Tangled' Animated Series with Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi to Debut on Disney Channel in 2017 *March - Liv and Maddie will airs it series finale on Disney Channel. *June - Tangled: The SeriesDisney Next: Future Series Disney Channel will premiere on the Disney Channel. *June 23 - Descendants 2 will premiere on the Disney Channel. * A new DuckTales series is slated to premiere on Disney XD.Oh My Disney: This is Not a Drill: We're Getting New DuckTales in 2017 *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' will premiere on Disney XD'Big Hero 6' TV Series Set for Disney XD *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' will premiere on Disney XD. *''Vampirina'' will air. *''Puppy Dog Tails'' will air. *An untitled Frozen holiday special will premiere on ABC. *''Cloak and Dagger'' will air on Freeform. *''Right Hand Guy'' will premiere on the Disney Channel.http://tvline.com/2016/07/26/disney-channel-pilot-talking-right-hand-guy/ *''Andi Mack'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. *''K.C. Undercover'' will premiere its third season on the Disney Channel. *''Forever Boys'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. Books *January 3 **''Elena and Naomi's Big Adventure'' **''Disney Princess Beginnings'' **''Anna Takes Charge'' *January 10 - Star and Marco’s Guide to Mastering Every Dimension *February 21 - My Best Friend's Birthday '' *April 25 - ''Once Upon a Time: Regina Rising *May 2 - Trials of Apollo: The Dark Prophecy Theme parks *January - Main Street Electrical Parade will return at Disneyland. *January 3 - The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror will be closing at Disney California Adventure. *January 8 - Mickey and the Magician at Walt Disney Studios Park, Paris will give its last run. *January 9 - The current version of My Friend Duffy at Tokyo DisneySea will end. *Disney's Explorers Lodge Hotel will open at Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, as part of the resort's 10th anniversary celebration. *February 2 - A new version of My Friend Duffy featuring Gelatoni will begin at Tokyo DisneySea. *Pandora: The World of Avatar will open at Disney's Animal Kingdom. *Spring **Nemo & Friends SeaRider will replace StormRider at Tokyo DisneySea. * March 17 - A Table is Waiting will have its final performance at Tokyo DisneySea. * Summer ** Rivers of America which consists of Mark Twain Riverboat, Sailing Ship Columbia, and Fantasmic! will reopen at Disneyland. ** Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! will be opening at Disney's California Adventure. * July 11 - Frozen, and new Beauty and the Beast and Cinderella floats will be added to Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: Dreamlights. Events * March 10, 11 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in Tokyo International Forum Hall A (Japan).http://www.disney.co.jp/eventlive/kh-concert.html * March 18, 19 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in Salle Pleyel (France).http://www.disney.co.jp/eventlive/kh-concert.html * March 27, 28 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in Central Hall Westminster (England).http://www.disney.co.jp/eventlive/kh-concert.html * May 5, 6 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in Esplanade Concert Hall (Singapore).http://www.disney.co.jp/eventlive/kh-concert.html * May 28 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in Mercedes Benz Arena (China).http://www.disney.co.jp/eventlive/kh-concert.html * June 10, 14 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in Dolby Theatre (North America).http://www.disney.co.jp/eventlive/kh-concert.html * June 24 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in United Palace Theatre (North America).http://www.disney.co.jp/eventlive/kh-concert.html * July 8 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in ORIX Theater. (Japan)http://www.square-enix.co.jp/music/sem/page/kh/concert/worldtour/ Video games * January 12 - Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (PS4) (Japan)http://www.jp.square-enix.com/company/ja/news/2016/html/6e261ba627addc3caf1a9a72ac10c886.html * January 24 - Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (PS4) (Worldwide) * TBA - Disney Infinity (4.0 Edtion) Character debuts *May 5 - Mantis, Ego the Living Planet, Simon Williams, Ayesha, Taserface, Gef, Tullk, Wretch, Half-Nut, Brahl, Oblo, Narblik *June 16 - Cruz Ramirez, Jackson Storm *July 7 - Flash Thompson, Michelle, Vulture, Liz Allan, Ned Leeds, Tinkerer, Shocker, Jason, Principal Morita, Mr. Harrington, Sally, Jorge, Coach Wilson, Ms. Warren, Abraham, Cindy, Betty Brant, Mr. Cobwell, Tiny *November 3 - Hela, Valkyrie, Skurge, Grandmaster, Surtur *November 22 - Miguel References de:2017 2017